


Preferences

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Preferences

Title: Preferences  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #88: In the dark  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: I can't believe the difficulty I had coming up with an idea for this one. Thanks to [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/) for the burst of inspiration.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Preferences

~

Severus held up the package suspiciously as if expecting it to bite him.

“That’s from Mrs. Weasley.”

“Why would she get me a gift?”

Harry smiled. “Because she’s Molly Weasley, and that’s what she does. Open it.”

Severus frowned, hesitating.

“Aren’t you curious as to what it is?

“Not particularly.” His eyes narrowed. “Why? What do you know?”

Harry smirked, and a minute later when Severus pulled out the black sweater with a green S, Harry giggled.

“Hideous,” Severus declared. “It’s only fit to be worn in the dark.”

Harry winked. “Good thing I prefer you naked in the dark.”

~


End file.
